gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wraith ships and stations
Wraith Superhive - Tauri classification 'Dreadnaught' Specs: Dimensions: Length 11.4km Width: 4.5km Height: 1.4km Decks: 250 Crew: 15,000 (standard) 30,000 (max) Material: Wraith inorganic and organic superstructure with wraith bio armour etc... melded on Power: 8 wraith hive generators(extra generators exponentially increase weapon strength and shield power) Engines: wraith improved hyperdrive(slightly faster) 6 massive wraith sublight engines 100's of maneuvering thrusters Defensive weaponry: -Non Offensive weaponry: 105x hiveship canons(placed for full fire coverage) can pump as much firepower as 5 hives from any point on the ship. Weapons Rotate to avoid over heating an excessive power drains. 1x Forward wraith shield dampening weapon (180 degree firing arc) Defense: 4x heavy 2nd generation wraith shield generators 200m thick wraith bio armour multi layered and ablative to defend against drones and nukes(Armours design makes it almost impervious to serious damage) -Multiple redundant systems -Internal shields to protect ship from taking critical damage Fighters: 6000x darts 500x Bombers Other: Standard wraith equipment After fighting the tauri for nearly 2 decades the wraith decided to invest in a single super ship one that would be able to bring down the allied walls of the Asgard and the tauri. Until now the wraith had always had the advantage but with the coming of the Asgard the wraith once again found themselves facing a foe as advanced maybe even more advanced then they...so the wraith built this the most powerful ship they had ever built with enough firepower to bring the tauri and Asgard to their knees... This ship is one of a kind created to be the wraith high queen�s personal flagship. But once the Reaper threat emerged the Superhive was put into full scale production. Plans for this ship were kept secret, for anyone in control of this ship could challenge the queen herself� This ship is arguably the most powerful ship ever created even a match for Atlantis when using its shield dampening weapon� Shield dampening Weapon: This Weapon was designed to help bring down the shields of Atlantis this weapon takes tremendous amounts of power and the barrel is 500m long it is point and shot only and specifically designed to take down the shield on Atlantis or other big game. When fired at a target it creates a heavy power drain amplified by the strain on the shield meaning that the time it would take to bring down the shields is decreased to 3 hours this weapon is experimental. Firing for an extended period of time greatly weakens the Superhives shields. Wraith predator culling ship(or heavy cruiser) ~Type: 'Large hyperspace culling warship '~Technology Base: wraith ~Length: 2.3 km ~width: '900meters '~height: '300 meters '~Decks: 100 ~Construction: Wraith inorganic and organic base with organic bio armour etc melded on ~Crew: 2000 (maximum capacity 4000) ~Power plant: Hiveship power generator ~Propulsion: ' wraith hyper drive 4 heavy wraith thrusters 40 maneuvering thrusters '~Weapons: 20 x wraith hive energy canons 1 x wraith planetary stunner capable of stunning 5km squared and able to penetrate 20m of trinium, titanium armour planting ~Defenses: wraith 1st generation shields Armor: 50 meter bio regenerative armour ~Other technology: 30 x small scale culling beams 1 x super culling beam able to cull an area of 5km squared and able to dematerialize solid inorganic objects(can be changed to completely disintegrate targets) Developed to cull the large populations of the MW it's now seeing use in the war with the tauri. This ship was designed to negate the need for darts. All the victims that are culled are instantly rematerialized into cocoons for feeding. With it's 20 hive canons it can pump out an impressive amount of firepower almost as much as a hive able to fire with 8 canons at once from any given point. Given the new order the ship doubles as a heavy cruiser supporting the hives And laying waste to cities with it�s disintegration beam. Wraith upgraded hiveship (Easily a match for most ships in the Tau're fleet it normally takes a coordinated strike or one of the alliances more powerful ships to bring one down) Wraith Upgraded Hive ship ~Type: 'Large hyperspace warship '~Technology Base: 'wraith '~Length: '4.3 km '~width: '2.5km '~height: 600 meters ~Decks: '150 '~Construction: 'Wraith inorganic and organic base with organic bio armour etc melded on '~Crew: '3000 (maximum capacity 5000) '~Power plant: 'Hiveship power generator '~Propulsion: ' wraith hyper drive(enhanced) 6 heavy wraith thrusters 60 maneuvering thrusters '~Weapons: 30 x wraith hive energy canons ~Defenses: wraith 1st generation shields Armor: 100 meter bio regenerative armour ~Other technology: Standard wraith equipment Following the rebirth of the wraith race all ships were upgraded. All ship systems have been enhanced and the introduction of shields mean that these hives can take far more punishments and with their enhanced weapons batteries the fleets of the tauri beware. Wraith upgraded cruiser (a match for the smaller ships of the tau'ri fleet, usually in a 3:1 ratio with hives) Wraith Upgraded cruiser ~Type: 'hyperspace warship and escort '~Technology Base: wraith ~Length: '1.4 km '~width: '400km '~height: 150 meters ~Decks: 50 ~Construction: 'Wraith inorganic and organic base with organic bio armour etc melded on '~Crew: '1000 (maximum capacity 2000) '~Power plant: 'Small scale hive power generator(pumps out 20% of the power) '~Propulsion: ' wraith hyper drive(enhanced) 4 heavy wraith thrusters 20 maneuvering thrusters '~Weapons: 10 x wraith hive energy canons ~Defenses: wraith 1st generation shields Armor: 25 meter bio regenerative armour ~Other technology: Standard wraith equipment The cruisers now serve as escorts for the larger ships in the wraith fleet normally in large numbers they usually double as canon fodder with their weaker shields but in large numbers they are dangerous. Wraith Bomber (Treat as an upgraded alkesh) Wraith Bomber Size: Length: '''45.4m '''Height: 8.7m Power source: ' -3 small wraith generators. '''Defense: ' -12 inch thick organic bio armor -Wraith defense shield (pretty weak but enough to give an edge against fighters) 'Offense: ' -4 wraith dart canons placed in the forward arch (added generators increase strength by 100%) -2 wraith bomb launchers(firers energy pulses which can either been specified to cause everything in a 10m radius to experience extreme pain and stun them or to disintegrate everything within that 10m radius) '''Crew: -10 wraith Other technology: - culling beam or disintegration beam History: ''' This bomber is heavily armed and designed to attack capital ships and ground emplacements it is also more than a match for most fighters, in large numbers they can tear apart capital ships. Wraith construction facility '''Dimensions: Height: 8.4km 3x 5km contruction bays each capable of building a hive a month Material: Wraith inorganic and organic superstructure with wraith bio armour etc... melded on Power: 3 wraith hive generators Engines: 6x Massive wraith thrusters to propel station into orbit or to adjust position Defensive weaponry: 64x point defense disintegration canons Offensive weaponry: 40x hiveship canons(placed for full fire coverage) Defense: 1x heavy 2nd generation wraith shield generator 75m thick wraith bio armour multi layered and ablative to defend against drones and nukes(Armours design makes it almost impervious to serious damage) -Internal shields to protect station from taking critical damage and protect against internal explosions Fighters: 4000x darts Other: Standard wraith equipment Designed to quickly build wraith hiveships and other vessels this station is capable of docking with a much larger wraith structure to add offensive and defensive power... Wraith superstation Dimensions: Height: 16.5km 11x 5km contruction bays each capable of building a hive a month Material: Wraith inorganic and organic superstructure with wraith bio armour etc... melded on Power: 5 wraith hive generators Engines: 12x Massive wraith thrusters to propel station into orbit or to adjust position Defensive weaponry: 140x point defense disintegration canons Offensive weaponry: 96x hiveship canons(placed for full fire coverage) Defense: 3x heavy 2nd generation wraith shield generator(3 needed to cover the whole structure) 130m thick wraith bio armour multi layered and ablative to defend against drones and nukes(Armours design makes it almost impervious to serious damage) -Internal shields to protect station from taking critical damage and protect against internal explosions Fighters: 8000x darts Other: Standard wraith equipment The largest wraith structure positioned to defend key planets and build the vast armies of the wraith it can be joined with other smaller wraith stations to increase firepower and defense Wraith Orbital Defense Canon Size: Hight:'''75 Meters '''Length: '''120 Meters '''Width: '''60 Meters '''Powersouce: Tied in a powergrind network, recieves power from nearby stations Defese: 10 Meter thick organic armor(won't take much damage), shield matrix tied into the mining stations and/or superstation Offense: 4x Modified version of the Hive Plasma Weapon. Has 2 Times the Power of a normal shot. Has to be charged, so it takes 5 seconds until it can fire again. History: When the wraith decided to settel on planets and start mining all over the galaxy for the war with the Tau'ri, they needed a new weapon to protect their outposts and Planets. So it would be much harder to ambush a system and destroy the outpost. It was first testet on a not upgraded Hive without shield, the test went according to expectations, the Hive was destroyed with one shot. Wraith Spider - Orbital Mining Station Size: Diameter: '6.7km '''Height: '''1km '''Power source: ' -5 Hive Generators. 'Defense: ' -75 Meter thick organic bio armor -Wraith defense shield incredably strong (advanced energy transfer links allow the mining station to generate shields around each of the individual defense canons) 'Offense: ' -25 wraith hive canons placed for full fire coverage '''Support: - 2000 darts - 4 cruisers Other technology: - Transmitter dish able to transfer shield power to 12 individual defense canons (if the mining station is destroyed they will be defenseless. - Bio matter conversion beam (used to mine planets dematerializes planet matter into useable substances) History: ''' This station resembles a large spider and is lightly armed, it�s mining beam can process all known materials. It forms a direct link with orbital canons allowing them to benefit from it�s immense shield power the orbit canons are virtually indestructible as long as the orbital mining station is operational Wraith planetary canon '''Size: Length: '67m (barrel) '''Power source: ' -Tied directly into wraith power grid 'Defense: ' -Wraith defense shield able to repel as much as 800 megatons of force a second anything over will collapse the shield 'Offense: ' - A single gun with a 360 degree arch of fire able to fire into high orbit it has 3 settings detailed below. '''Crew: -10 wraith but can be completely autimated. History + gun details: To defend the home system the high queen ordered the comission of a network of canons able to repel any assualt, because of the huge power requirements to operate such a system only the home system is defended in this way... Gun settings: 1) Burst mode - rapidly fires pulses at variable degrees of power ranging between 3 shots a second with 75% of a hive blast to 1 shot every 3 seconds with 400% of the output. Best for use against large fleets of small manueverable ships. 2)Beam mode - using data from lantean satelites the entire energy stored in the capaciters is focused and fired through beam emitters it can fire for 10 seconds before charging for another 30. This function is perfect for breaking through shields it take out an upgraded hive in 3 shots and can cut a cruiser in half with 1. 3)Blast mode - Empties the entire capacitor into the enemy ship in a single shot with nearly 200 gigatons of force though in doing this the beam emitters are usually burned out and the gun is forced out of action. Hive canon force � 3 gigatons All specs by Buba uognarf of Gateworld forums.